


Goodnight

by theotherslover



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotherslover/pseuds/theotherslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the season 16 finale, so spoilers for the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Olivia started working on the dishes and wine glasses. It had been a long day and she was exhausted. Nick was the first to leave with Amanda with promises to stop by and keep her updated on his move to California. It would be a while before he actually left New York, but it felt like he was already gone. She thought on Elliot and how her partners always disappeared and sighed. This was the right move for Nick, and she knew that deep down. She was only Noah's legal mother for a few hours and she already could not imagine what it would be like to be on the other side of the country from him. Nick deserved to be with his children. 

Speaking of children, Olivia looked up to the living room, not having heard from Noah in a while. She knew he was in semi-capable hands when she left him to play with Barba on the floor. Barba's jacket was where he left it meaning he hadn't run away in terror of the toddler. Fin had laughed as he left when Noah started to tug on Barba's pant leg to get him to see the fort he built out of the colorful blocks. Barba had shrugged the jacket off and left it draped over the back of the couch, ready to join the toddler in the destruction of Fort Noah. 

Olivia looked at the clock and was surprised to see 8:57 flashing back at her. It was way past Noah's bedtime, but seeing as it was such a special day, she allowed him to stay up until everyone left. It was time to call it a night and get him in his crib. 

"Barba?" She called from the kitchen, hoping he would be up to getting Noah into his pajamas. When Olivia heard nothing, she tried again. "Barba?" It was ridiculous, but the paranoia of the past few weeks was getting to her and she walked from around the counter and towards the couch. It wasn't like anyone else was in the apartment, and she was fairly certain her son did not kill the ADA, but it was better just to check. 

Barba was lying on the floor in a deep sleep with his left arm extended and a block in his hand. Noah was curled against him, using Barba's arm as a pillow. Olivia smiled at her sleeping boys and bent down, gently moving Noah into her arms. Barba started to stir and reached for the missing heat on his arm, but Olivia moved towards Noah's room. She had developed the skill set to change the boy quickly without waking him too much. 

Once Noah was changed and in his crib, Olivia went back out to check on the other sleeping male in the house. Barba was no longer on the floor, but sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. His hair was ruffled and he looked completely different from the put together man she knew. 

"Sleepy, councilor?" Olivia asked as she closed the door to Noah's room. 

"Guilty," Barba mumbled. 

Olivia laughed and plopped down next to him on the couch. "I know you've just had a vacation, but it looks like you could use another one." 

"It didn't feel like a vacation. I was still researching for you," Barba replied, leaning back against the couch. 

"Sorry for ruining-" Olivia started.

"No, no, no. Sorry, that's not what I meant." Barba actually looked frustrated with himself. 

"Everything all right?" Olivia asked, turning so she was facing him. 

"Yeah, everything is great. I'm just…" Barba looked down at his hands, which were now in his lap. 

"Just what?" 

Barba turned and face her. "I'm just so relieved that everything worked out. I would never have forgi-, I am just so happy that you and Noah are officially a family." 

"It's surreal. I was almost afraid to celebrate. Didn't want to press my luck, just in case something else happened." 

"That's not the way to live. If something happens, we will deal with it like we always do." Barba smiled and placed his hand on hers. 

"Together?" Olivia asked, feeling the warmth of his hand. 

"We're partners, right?" 

"Of course, we are," and Olivia meant it. 

Barba looked at his watch. "It's getting late, goodnight," Barba said then he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. The moment their lips made contact, he jumped backwards. "Oh God, I am so sorry. I'm really tire-"

Olivia grabbed his hand before he pulled away completely and kissed him again with determination and a gentleness that she knew only he deserved. Olivia leaned back and looked at Barba's surprised and confused face. "Goodnight, councilor," she whispered. 

Barba smiled brightly. "Goodnight, Sergeant."


	2. Good Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkwardness after the first kiss

It had been a few days since the adoption party and not much had changed in Olivia’s life. She expected something a little more grand when Noah officially became a Benson, but she could not have loved the little boy more and no paperwork was going to change how she felt. They were family from the beginning. The only benefit was that the law saw them as one too, but Olivia wasn’t the law. No, the law was an annoying dark haired, green eyed man who hadn’t shown his face since that night.

They texted and talked on the phone, but it was all professional and any wavering into the personal was quickly moved back to work. Olivia would be lying if she said she wasn’t a tad disappointed, but she was an adult. A kiss was just a kiss. It did not matter that she felt like she finally found the missing piece in her family, or that it seemed like coming home the way he leaned in casually. It wasn’t even a good kiss. It was brief, tender, chaste. There wasn’t any raving passion or extreme desire and lust that people usually wrote home about. Their kiss was simple, sweet, natural, safe, and beautiful. Dammit, it was perfect. Olivia sighed as she looked at her notes. If Barba didn’t bring it up soon, she would. 

Even if he did not want to continue whatever it was they started that night, she just needed to know. There was nothing worse than not knowing. A rejection would be hard, but at least she would know and she would be able to move on. This strange dance in purgatory they were doing had to end so she could move on, in either direction. 

Paperwork day was in full swing and Olivia was trying hard to suppress her groans of frustration. Carisi was groaning enough for the entire squad. Olivia was about to get up and close her office door when Barba knocked twice. 

“Got a minute?” he asked hesitantly. 

“I think I can spare a few,” Olivia responded, dropping her pen down on the stack she was working on. Barba closed the door and Olivia sits back, alarmed. It’s going to be one of those conversations. Barba sat down in the chair opposite, which was slowly becoming his. He usually draped himself over the wood and upholstery, but now he was sitting tentatively. He didn’t speak for a bit. “I’m assuming you had a reason to walk across town, councilor.” 

“Yes. I just met with the victim and the witness and they both look solid for the trial next week. I usually wouldn’t risk it, but this seems to be a straight forwarded case. A he said-she said with an eye witness who backs our story completely. Mont’s lawyer wants to talk in the morning, so I might just settle it depending on what he offers.”

“Good. It’ll spare Lisa the trial, which I know she will like, but she is tough.”

“Yes she is,” Barba agreed, his eyes darting in any other direction that was not Olivia. 

“That all could have been said over a text, though.” Olivia was done playing around. 

“Yes. Yes, it could have. That’s not why I’m here,” Barba paused and took in a deep breath before tapping his hands on the arms of the chair. “The other night, I hope I did not make you feel uncomfortable or like you had to reciprocate anything to make me feel less embarrassed. I was not thinking and I am very sorry. We talk about sex crimes and rape every day and yet there I was pushing myself unto you without any signal at all. I don’t want you to associate that with me.”

Olivia’s heart sank a little. “Nothing that you have ever done was unwanted.”

“It was completely unprofessional and..” he started but Olivia jumped in. 

“Yes, it caught me by surprised, but I kissed you back. So can we agree that what we did was consensual and desired by both parties?” Olivia almost rolled her eyes at his quick nod. “Do you want to continue seeing me in a non-professional atmosphere?” This sounded so clinical to Olivia, but with Barba sitting in her office, it seemed like the easiest way to handle this. 

“More than anything,” he said and Olivia saw the depth of those words in his eyes. 

“Me too,” she smiled softly. 

“Olivia Benson, would you care to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?” he asked gently. 

“Yes, Rafael Barba, I would love to.” She smiled back. They held each other’s gaze for a short moment, before there was a knock on the door and Carisi’s form appeared behind the glass. “Well, back to work for me. Good afternoon, councilor.” 

“Good afternoon Sergeant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes. I wanted to get this up quickly, while it was still in my head. I am also sick. I hope to write a lot in the near future, so any feedback would be really helpful.


End file.
